Miranda
Miranda is a half-demon, half-human hybrid who is one of five founding members of the La Calavera Calaca.She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Physical Appearance Miranda's appearance is seen as dark and mysterious throughout the series. Her superhero outfit is mostly made up of her favorite color, dark purple/violet. She usually wears a purple cloak with a hood, with matching purple ruffled ankle-boots with black/gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is purple/black with cuffs at her wrists of the same purple of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together; it covers her T-communicator and it's fixed to beep/glow when there is trouble as seen in some episodes. The jewel also sometimes has a skull head in the jewel. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it and no pants. the belt ties at the back like a cord. Her hair and eyes are violet. On her forehead, she has a red and black gemstone on her ajna chakra, that she was born with. She is seen to be very pale (gray skin), which makes her appearance somewhat demonic. in this version She had black hair with a purple outline. Personality Miranda is one of the most mysterious characters throughout the series. She is quiet, emotionless, studious, and sarcastic. She can always come up with a witty remark, specifically in reply to most of her friends' antics and attempts at humor. Her appearance and attitude appears to be that of a typical modern goth female. Miranda is often portrayed as the most mature member of the group, often giving her own advice to the others about various subjects, and generally staying cool and calm, even in desperate situations. She is, however, also the most emotionally-restrained of the Calaca, appearing secretive and distant; she initially does not allow any of her friends into her room and spends most of her time by herself, usually meditating or reading one of her numerous books. Powers and Abilitieshttp://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Raven?action=edit&section=5 Miranda's powers are tied to her emotions, and as such, she has trained herself to calm all strong feelings to contain them. She has achieved this through daily meditation, mantra[11] and utilizing chakra. She also uses a special mirror, described as "a personal meditation tool used as a portal into the multidimensional world of her mind". Total suppression of her emotions, though, can result in her powers subconsciously manifesting - as such, she constantly struggles to express herself while still maintaining control. Miranda often uses the incantation''' '''ut integer spiritus vester, et non 'malum', as a focus for her powers. When Miranda is highly upset, she can transform into her half-demon self, usually with glowing red eyes (a trait inherited from her demon father, Satan) and sprouting black tentacles from under her cloak. She has little control over her actions in this state, shown when she was attacking a terrified Dr. Luz even after he was begging for mercy.[16] She has also temporaily swapped bodies with Ciri in one episode, and swapped brains with Manny in another. Soul-self: The basis of almost all of Miranda's powers are derived from her soul-self. She is able to project her soul from her body into corporeal form, using it to interact with the physical world, affect others mentally, and to traverse through time-space. Her soul-self takes the form of a double of her own body, or more commonly, a large black skull. She is capable of changing it's shape and mass at will, and can alter her own appearance with her soul-self, like increasing her size or making her face hideous. [17] She is able to project her soul-self into the minds of others to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission with a devastating mental attack. Though normally composed of energy that is colored black, Miranda's soul-self can change color depending on her emotional state, manifesting as red [18] or white. *'Telekinesis': Miranda can merge a small part of her soul-self into objects in order to take control of them, with the object essentially becoming an extension of her soul-self ;[19] this may be the reason why she prefers to take control of inanimate objects rather than people. The limit to how much matter she is able to control is unknown, though it ranges well into hundreds of tons, allowing her to hurl city buses, mounds of rubble or even uprooting whole slabs of pavement. Whenever she takes control of something, it is covered in the same dark energy that composes her soul-self. *'Solid Constructs': With her soul-self able to be molded into any shape,Miranda often creates simple domes or walls that acts as barriers against attack. She can project solid bolts to be used as projectiles, or a steady stream of solid force. She has been shown making razor sharp blades[20] to cut through obstacles, claws that can restrain foes, and floating platforms to ride on. *'Dimensional Travel': Miranda's soul-self is able to envelop her (along with at least four other people) and travel to other dimensions, primarily Limbo. She can use this technique to travel vast distances on Earth, or to teleport by momentarily displacing herself and then re-appearing in another location. She can pass through walls and obstacles by simply teleporting past them, giving the illusion of intangibility. At times, Miranda has been shown creating portals with her dark energy in order to travel, rather than utilizing her soul-self. *'Empathy': The psionic ability to sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. [21] Miranda can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them,[22] and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion.[23] By using her empathy to guide her, she can track others with her soul-self. Levitation:Miranda can levitate off the ground and fly, without visible projection of her dark energy as is shown when she utilizes telekinesis. Her power is also sufficient to enable her to counter the gravitational pull of other planets. Skills Multilingualism: Miranda is a skilled polyglot, capable of fluently speaking English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit. Magic: Though only occasionally used, Miranda has displayed a wide arcane knowledge, possessing a vast library of mystic tomes, books and scrolls. She has been shown making potions, using mystical objects like charms and talismans, and has performed elaborate magical rituals. Spells, Incantations, and Artifacts *'ut integer spiritus vester, et 'malum,: 'Main incantation and mantra commonly utilized by Miranda to help focus, control and enhance her tremendous yet dangerous mystical powers, usually followed by projection of visible dark energy and any of a vast number of feats; if Miranda is prevented from uttering this incantation, at times she apparently is unable to activate her powers; also used by Miranda and others in meditation. *'MALOSO VOBISCUM ET CUM SPIRITUM: A incantation to open the portal. Items and Artifacts *Miranda's mirror *'Book of Malo': an ancient book from Maloso having some connection to the peaceful monk Malo, which came into Miranda's possession and was carelessly used by Larry to fly around the living room of the tower, to Miranda's displeasure and her angry claims it was not a "toy." *'Magical Lore': Miranda possesses an affinity for mysticism, and has numerous items of an occult nature and an extensive library dedicated to sorcery. Trivia *Her voice sounds like Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F Puppy. *Miranda's gray skin tone may be explained with her ethnicity being half-demon. *Miranda have Carlos' scythe and open the portal. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Heros Category:Demons Category:Humans